Ib viaja en el tiempo
by Scary Gods Show
Summary: Ib viaja por el tiempo por accidente, sin darse cuenta conoce a una niña muy parecida a ella que le pide ayuda... -¿porque la ciudad esta tan cambiada? ¿porque estos niños me dicen mamá?
1. Chapter 1

**Ib viaja en el tiempo**

17 años.

Ayer por primera vez de casi 10 años de mí amistad con Garry, me había peleado con él y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, toda la pelea había sido una tontería, yo y mis tontos celos de amiga sobreprotectora.

Desde que Garry había empezado a salir con esa chica Rosa, él no tenía tiempo para mí, sí, eso no debía importarme y debería dejarlo pasar, era la primera novia que le conocía a Garry pero eso no me alegraba en nada. Se supone que debería estar feliz por mi amigo, por fin tenía una relación semi-seria con una linda, encantadora, carismática y bella chica, misma chica que estaba en todas sus clases. ¡La odiaba!... o quizás exageraba un poco.

Como decia, ayer me moleste con Garry porque habíamos quedado que él me ayudaría a escoger un regalo para mi padre ya que mañana seria navidad (que hoy es) y quería alguna opinión masculina y ya aparte saber que le gustaría de regalo a Garry, pero nooooooooo tenía una cita importante con ella y me cancelo sacándome de su casa porque llegaba tarde con Roooosaaaa.

En fin, ahora estaba en casa buscando por internet algún regalo para mi padre, pantalones, sudaderas, ¿un reloj despertador? Nada bueno, tonta por no haber comprado nada antes. Por otra parte, haciendo a un lado todo lo del regalo, me sentía triste, ¿Por qué justamente en navidad tenía que estar peleada con Garry? ¡Tonta Ib!

No lo pensé dos veces, tome el teléfono y marque a su celular. El contesto de inmediato pero después de decir su nombre, él se disculpó diciendo que no tenía tiempo para hablar, que estaba ocupado y que marcara más tarde. Ni siquiera me había dejado formular una palabra cuando me había colgado.

¿Había escuchado la voz de Rooooosssaaa a su lado?

Enfurecí y arroje el teléfono a la pared que se quebró en pedazos.

¡Mi madre me mataría!

Me agache, juntando todas las piezas y tratando de unirlas de nuevo. No funcionó muy bien que digamos, la pantalla se zafaba, el cable se salía y la bocina estaba floja. Mire la pantalla de nuevo cuando aparecieron unos números, extraño porque parecía que el teléfono había muerto… o quizás lo había arreglado, no lo sé, siempre había sido mala para arreglar los aparatos electronicos.

De pronto el teléfono comenzó a sonar como si estuviera recibiendo una llamada pero ahora no aparecía ningún numero en la pantalla, luego comenzó a vibrar en mis manos, eso fue aún más extraño porque era un teléfono de casa, finalmente después volvieron aparecer los dígitos en la pantalla y de pronto una luz y nada.

Arroje el teléfono lejos antes de electrocutarme o algo. Mejor no tocarlo y decir la verdad a mi madre luego. Sí, eso sería mejor.

Mire el reloj de la pared y me sorprendí al ver que ya era más de medio día, en unas horas mis padres regresarían ¡y yo no había comprado aun nada para mi padre!

Salí rápido a la calle y de nuevo lo que vi me sorprendió aún más.

¡Estaba nevando!

-no deberías salir sin suéter a la calle.- dijo una niña de algunos 9 años que estaba detrás de mí cargando una enorme caja que prácticamente la cubría toda.- o sin gorro, sin bufanda, o sin guantes, eso es lo que dice papa.

-estoy bien- mentí comenzando a sentir el frio.- ¿necesitas ayuda?

La niña me miro con sus enormes ojos cafés, no sé qué tanto me veía pero lo hiso durante un buen rato mientras yo me moría de frio.

-si, por favor.- contesto la niña a lo que sonreí y quite la pesada caja de sus brazos.- son regalos.- dijo la niña al ver como miraba la caja.

-ah, ¿y pensabas llevarlos tu sola? ¿Nadie viene contigo?- pregunte apenada al ver como la niña me miraba.

-mis hermanos están comprando sus regalos a último momento y no quisieron acompañarme a recoger los míos.

-bueno, ¿y adonde quieres ir?

-vamos a mi casa, podemos tomar una chocolate caliente después.- dijo la niña con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar.

No volvía a decir nada, todo era extraño. Cada lugar por el que pasaba se veía tan diferente, había tantos árboles que nunca había visto por mi calle, incluso bancas que no había antes. ¿Cómo y cuándo las habían puesto? No había escuchado nada. un enorme reloj en la esquina, un centro comercial… espera, eso nunca lo había visto y estaba segura que eso no estaba ahí. En definitiva ¡eso no estaba antes!

-es por aquí- dijo la niña doblando la esquina, hice caso caminando detrás de ella sin siquiera preocuparme por el frio que hacía y que probablemente me haría enfermar.

De nuevo, más cosas que nunca había visto antes. Me sentía como en un mundo desconocido donde nada era lo que yo recordaba, como si todo lo hubieran ocultado, como si fuera una broma de muy mal gusto.

-¡aquí es!- grito la niña deteniéndose en una casa blanca.- ven, mama y papa no están y mis hermanos no creo que hayan llegado aún, vamos.

-¿estas segura? ¿No crees que haya algún problema si metes a una extraña?

-mmm bueno- dijo luego se quedó unos segundo pensando.- mi nombre es Mary ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- pregunto ella.

-Ib, me llamo Ib.

-¿en serio?- pregunto sorprendida y asentí.

-bueno pues Ib, ¡pasa! Ahora no somos unas extrañas, ¿verdad?

-supongo que no.- conteste luego ella me jalo de la mano hacia la puerta, ya una vez adentro se quitó el gorro y los guantes y luego se fue corriendo, no sin antes gritarme que soltara la caja en la esquina.

Rápido la obedecí y seguí el camino por donde se había ido. La encontré poniendo dos tazas en la mesa y poniendo chocolate dentro, ella me sonrió cuando entre luego dijo que me sentara. La mire cuando metió las tazas al microondas y luego buscaba algo del refrigerador. ¿Cómo es que la dejaban sola en casa? Y dejándola usar todos esos aparatos peligrosos.

-ten, este es para ti, el favorito de mama.- dijo poniendo una rebanada de pastel de fresa enfrente de mí.

-oo, también el mío.- comente al ver la deliciosa rebanada de pastel, la niña solo rio al ver que prácticamente tiraba baba por el postre, luego de unos minutos saco los chocolates y me ofreció la taza grande.

-me recuerdas mucho a mamá- dijo de pronto haciendo que me atragantara con el pastel.

-¿en serio? Nadie me había dicho eso antes…

-mamá es muy bella.- dijo la niña sonriendo.- no tienes por qué preocuparte.

-ah, eh gracias.

Luego de unos minutos todo era silencio y la niña parecía estar disfrutándolo, en eso la niña era muy parecida a mí, incluso ahora que la veía bien, algo de ella me hacía recordar a mi cuando era más chica. ¿Serán sus enormes ojos chocolate o su cabello castaño? Mire su cabello con más detalle y pude observar un pequeño molinete (o remolino, como se diga xD) en el puro centro de su cabeza, con unos cuantos cabellos de un color más oscuros… que gracioso, inmediatamente me llego la imagen de Garry. Comencé a imaginar cómo serían los hijos de Garry y me eche a reír. Ella sería un buen ejemplo, además su sonrisa era muy parecida a la de él.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la niña al verme reír.

-no es nada.-conteste avergonzada.- y dime, ¿Cuándo llegaran tus padres? ¿No te da miedo estar sola en casa?

-supongo que ellos llegaran hasta la noche, mamá tuvo contracciones ayer por la noche y papá se volvió loco de miedo, así que creo que no regresaran hasta que nuestro hermanito nazca o hasta que mamá convenza a papá que ya está bien.

-¿tu madre está embarazada?- pregunte sorprendida, bueno, no era algo del otro mundo pero por alguna razón eso me sorprendió. Ella asintió feliz mientras mordía otro trozo de pastel.- ¿y cuantos hermanos tienes en total?

-en total somos 4 hermanos y seremos 5 con el que viene.

¡Madre santo! ¡Una familia de 7 personas en total, eso era demasiado! Quizás estaba acostumbrada a ver familias pequeñas, tal vez por haber sido hija única me sorprendía por esa cantidad.

….

Después de haber tomado el chocolate, la niña me pidió ayuda para envolver sus regalos y con gusto la ayude, no sabía qué hora era exactamente pero no me parecía bien dejar a la niña sola, me quedaría con ella hasta que alguien de su familia apareciera.

Ya habíamos terminado de envolver los regalos cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió y unos niños entraron por la puerta dándose empujones y gritando quien sabe que cosas.

-¡le diré a papá que me empujaste!

-¡pues yo le diré a mamá que me golpeaste!

-¡así! ¡Pues yo… yo!

Mire a los niños que entraron y sentí tanta curiosidad por ellos que me acerque para ver porque estaban discutiendo, pero me detuve al ver como una de las niñas se me quedaba viendo de la misma manera que la niña más pequeña me había visto antes.

-¿Mamá?- hay todas las cabezas vinieron a mi dirección.

-¿eh?

-ella no es mamá- dijo la otra niña idéntica a la otra. Eran gemelas y ambas tenían cabello lila, mientras que el chico más grande lo tenía castaño y ondulado igual a la más chica.

-¡su nombre es Ib!- grito Mary tomando mi mano.

Mire a los tres niños frente a mí que se quedaban callados mirándose entre ellos, no sé qué pasaba pero no parecía bueno.

-esto, yo creo que es hora de irme a casa, tus hermanos ya llegaron y mis padres estarán preocupados… nos veremos otro día.- dije mientras me acercaba más a la puerta pero una mano me detuvo antes de poder abrirla.

-pero no puedes irte.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunte más nerviosa al ver que quien me detenía no era Mary si no la niña de cabello lila.

-afuera está nevando, te enfriaras.

-no puede ser tan malo.- conteste al momento de abrir la puerta pero me detuve al ver la tormenta que estaba a punto de comenzar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

ESTO ESTA INCOMPLETO, JAJA, creo que es muy largo y pensaba subirlo al concurso de ib en el grupo de fic y rol de facebook pero no pude jajajaa.. bueno, pronto subiré los otros capítulos que les debo, perdón ^^

Nos vemos!


	2. Ib viaja en el tiempo 2da parte

**Ib viaja en el tiempo.**

**II parte:**

¿Cuándo había comenzado a nevar así?

¿Cómo iba a irme ahora?

Mis padres me matarían por la hora y no solo eso, por haberme salido de casa cuando se supone que ayudaría con la cena de navidad… además, ¿Por qué ninguno de los dos me ha llamado?

…¡!

Busque en mis bolsillos, blusa, pantalón y nada, había olvidado mi teléfono. ¿Cómo les diría donde estaba? ¡¿Qué iba hacer?!

Cerré la puerta derrotada, no habría manera de ir a casa o si quiera de irme corriendo, no sabía que calle era esta y al parecer también había olvidado mi cartera… en pocas palabras, estaba atrapada en esta casa como una intrusa.

-pero si…

-No, ¡te digo que no!

-pasa en las peliculas, ¿porque no en la vida real?

-¡porque es una tontería!

Escuche cuchichear a los demás detrás de mí y me gire para ver como las gemelas discutían, mientras que el mayor trataba de calmarlas y la más pequeña solo sonreía divertida al ver que casi se agarran del cabello las dos hermanas.

-ah, esto, ¿podría utilizar su teléfono un momento? Quisiera llamar a mis padres para no preocuparlos más.

-sí, con gusto.- dijo Mary.- esta en aquella mesita.- señalo la esquina del comedor y rápido cogí el teléfono.

Marque de inmediato el número de mi casa y me quede esperando a que alguien contestara…

¿Qué les iba a decir? ¿Habrían visto ya el teléfono destrozado de la cocina? Eso era algo posiblemente hayan notado de inmediato… ¡oh no! ¡El regalo de papá! ¡¿Qué le iba a regalar ahora?! ¡No podía salir a comprar nada! Tan preocupada estaba por la reacción de mis padres que no note cuando una voz decía algo sobre el teléfono, probablemente estaba fuera del área del servicio o algo así, o quizás por la tormenta no podían entrar las llamadas. Como sea, estaba completa y totalmente perdida.

-¿No contestan?- pregunto una de las gemelas y asentí poniendo el teléfono en su lugar con un suspiro.

-parece que no hay señal.

-puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras- dijo la otra gemela.

-además mis padres parecen que no llegaran a tiempo, posiblemente se queden en el hospital por la tormenta.

-así que eso significa que ¡tenemos la casa para nosotras!- grito la gemela uno luego la gemela dos reacciono a tiempo para terminar a coro su frase.

-claro que no tontas.- dijo el mayor dándoles un golpe en la cabeza a las dos.- yo soy el responsable si algo les pasa a ustedes.

-por eso.- contesto gemela dos con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se sobaba el lugar donde su hermano le había golpeado.

-anciano.- fue lo único que dijo la gemela uno sacándole la lengua.

-¡ustedes se comportan como si tuvieran cinco años!- grito molesto a lo que las gemelas comenzaron a reír.

-¡si la vida te hace llorar, la clave es la llave al éxito!- dijo la gemela uno levantando sus manos en "v" y haciendo movimientos de dedos.

…¿?

-¡tonta! Esa es la frase de motivación que dijeron en la conferencia de la escuela, ¡además la dijiste completamente mal!- le grito la gemela dos.

-¡cierto! Estas lagunas mentales.- se auto recrimino dándose golpes suaves en su frente y no pude no esconder mi risa. Estas niñas eran todos unos personajes.

-siempre son así.- dijo Mary tomando mi mano y la mire.- ¿no quieres una chamarra o algo para el frio?

-no quisiera molestar pero si, por favor.

-¡yo sé cuál!- gritaron las gemelas mientras que salían corriendo a unas escaleras.

-¡espérenme!- grito Mary tratando de alcanzarlas.

-¡tontas!- les grito el mayor a lo que luego me miro seriamente. No sé porque estos chicos me miraban de esa forma, nunca me había gustado eso.- ¿tu ayudaste a mi hermana con sus regalos?- pregunto de pronto y asentí.- pues gracias, la enana no hubiera podido sola.

-no hay de que.- conteste aun nerviosa y temblando por el frio. El niño me miro otro rato viendo que trataba de no demostrar frio soltó una sonrisita de lado y camino hacia la cocina para cerrar la ventana.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunte tratando de hacer platica mientras se escuchaban gritos de las niñas en la otra habitación.

-Luca.

-¡qué bonito nombre!- dije emocionada y el solo sonrió.- ¿y el de tus hermanas?

-bueno, son Mary y las gemelas, Lian y Lina.

-Lian, Lina, Mary y Luca.- repetí tratando de recordarlos.

Esos nombres eran muy bonitos, Luca siempre había sido uno de mis favoritos y siempre le decía a Lilyan que cuando tuviera un hijo se llamaría así. No sé qué era lo que estaba pasando exactamente pero había muchas raras que no entendía bien, además de esos nombres, como una extraña coincidencia.

-¡este es mejor!

-¡que no! ¡A mama le gusta más este!

-¡que no! ¡Este rojo!

Gritaron las niñas corriendo hacia mi cada una con una chamarra diferente en sus manos.

-¡Ib, encontramos este pero no sabemos cuál te gusta!- hablo una de las gemelas levantando la chamarra que traía en sus manos.

-¡si, por eso mejor escoge!- dijo la otra gemela.

-el que sea está bien.- conteste cuando las tres niñas se empujaron para que escogiera el de uno de ellas. Mire el que traía una de las gemelas, una bonita chaqueta roja que me hacía recordar a las que mamá usaba.- creo que esa está bien.- señale la prenda a lo que la niña chillo feliz.

-¡lo sabía! ¡A mamá le fascina esta!

-¡Lina!- gritaron Mary y la otra niña gemela (Lian) al mismo tiempo, luego ella se calló tapándose la boca como si hubiese dicho algo malo.

-JeJeJe

-¿no le molestara a su madre que use esto?- pregunte sin hacer caso a lo que las niñas se decían.

-ni siquiera esta.- dijo Lian moviendo su mano de arriba abajo despreocupada.

-y no creo que lleguen hoy.- comento Lina tristemente.

-pero es navidad.- dije yo y los cuatro se me quedaron mirando.

-hoy no es navidad.- dijo Mary dudando un momento y luego corrió a un calendario que colgaba detrás de la puerta de entrada.- mañana es navidad.

-¿en qué mundo andas, Ib?- rieron las gemelas y me encogí de hombros.

-pero, no es posible, hoy es navidad, se supone que ayudaría con la cena a mi madre y buscaría un regalo para papá y le enviaría un regalo a Garry.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Dijiste Garry?- pregunto Lina sorprendida mientras miraba como los demás tenían la misma cara de sorpresa que ella.

-eeh, sí.

Las gemelas se miraron un rato sin decir palabra alguna, Mary me miraba con los ojos como plato y Luca estaba apoyado en el respaldo de una de las sillas de la cocina con la misma expresión que su hermana menor. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué se me quedaban viendo así de nuevo? Mire a las dos gemelas y ahora que estaban más cercas podía ver las diferencias de cada una de ellas. Lian que estaba a mi derecha tenía unas cuantas pecas en el rostro y un pequeño lunar arriba de su ceja derecha y Lina no, solo unas cuantas pecas. Ambas con ojos cafés claros y cabello lila, el de Lina un poco más largo que el de Lian pero con el mismo peinado y a diferencia de Mary, ellas no tenían el molinito arriba de su cabeza, sus cabellos eran lacios…. Pero había algo más que me llamo la atención.

-¿papá se llama Garry no?- pregunto de pronto Lian a Lina y luego está la golpeo.

-¡claro que sí, tonta!

-esperen, ¿Qué?- pregunte ahora yo. Esto comenzaba a asustarme.

-nuestro padre.- hablo Luca viendo que ninguna de las niñas quería hablar.- bueno, esto sonara algo loco pero, pensamos que, no sé, que tu…

-¡viniste del pasado para advertirnos sobre algo!- grito Lina a tiempo en que su gemela le daba un golpe para callarla.

-es que, mamá, nuestra mamá se llama Ib.- dijo Lian nerviosa.

-como tu.- hablo ahora Mary sosteniendo la mano de su hermano mayor.

Por algún motivo el ambiente había cambiado y eso me ponía nerviosa, ¿Qué estaba pasando para que estos niños se pusieran así?

Mire de nuevo a todos y comenzaron a asentir con la cabeza.

-aja, y veras, nuestro padre se llama Garry y la cosa es que, tú te pareces mucho a mamá y tenemos la teoría de que tu…

-¿de que yo…?

-ya sabes.- dijo Lina colocando sus manos en la cintura.- de que tú eres nuestra madre del pasado.

**-¡Niños! ¡Ya llegamos!**

Grito alguien desde la puerta y me quede estática al ver las personas que acababan de entrar a la casa.

**-¿eehh? ¿Tienen visita?**

**-mmm… te me haces familiar, ¿nos conocemos?**

No podía ser cierto. Esto no podía ser cierto. Esto era un sueño. Un terrible sueño, ¿verdad?

Esto definitivamente no podía estar pasando, porque, mi padre no podía ser este dulce anciano que me veía desde sus lentes de media luna. No, no.

**-¡aah! ¡Ya se! ¡Si eres mi nueva nieta!**

**¡Ven y dale un abrazo a tu abueeelo!**

**Continuara… **


End file.
